


insecurities

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now stiles and Lydia have had sex ,Lydia feels insecure that he could leave her is it just a random hook up or is it something else ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	insecurities

Lydia pulled stiles to the lockers and stiles smiled at her he had finally got the girl, he followed obediently before they stopped at the lockers stiles bent down to kiss her the boots gave her extra height, but he still had to bend down to kiss her. His hands on her waist, lifted her up against the lockers-a second later his mouth was on hers and she forgot all about what she had wanted to talk about. She tried to shut out everything but the sensation of kissing stiles-the chill of his hair against her cheek, the way his body fit to her.  
Stiles pulled her plaid shirt over her head -she had started wearing stiles shirts which surprised everyone because she hated plaid-His lips parted hers, and she felt herself coming apart as his hand slid down the top button of her jeans.

"stiles I love you ,"she said . he felt something damp on his hand and looked down: she was crying;one of her tears had splashed onto his fingers. "Lydia what's wrong? "he said pushing his fingers softly through her hair ; She looked down at the floor the tears were still fresh. "Last night-if we hadn't-if we hadn't had sex, would you still be with me right now. "Lydia murmured, stiles smiled at this as he said "Lydia I have loved you since third grade and I will always love you so has if we hadn't I would still be hear I love you no matter if we had sex or not; I'm sorry if no ones ever said that before to you but you should never feel insecure because I love you. "saying so stiles lifted Lydia's face and gently kissed the tears away.

Lydia looked at stiles she wondered how she had come to get such a great guy and why it took her a long time to finally see stiles -"Wow I love you too stiles and I think I was just feeling a little insecure stiles raised his eyebrow at that-okay a lot and I guess you'll never see what a great guy you are and I thought you would get tired of me but now I know you wouldn't I love you more than I have ever loved anyone: I remember Allison asking me if I had ever had a boyfriend who I just wanted to see and would wait outside class just so he could see me that day I told her I had never had a boyfriend like that but now I do. "Lydia got up and cleaned herself up and stiles lips quirked up at the side , he cupped her face in his hands his long fingers against her cool cheeks, tilting her face up stiles kissed her once more Lydia's stomach fluttered she felt a shiver down her spine. His hand smoothed down her hair, to her back lingering at her. She swallowed; she only had so much self control.

there was a rustle Lydia imagined that it was a sign telling them they had to go back to the group. The group was having a meeting something about peter and malia , but she was only half listening but instead looking at stiles she was thinking about how she would love to play connect the dots with his moles, they were one of her favourite features on him ; she could clearly picture the group staring at her Scott had a quizzical look on his face, it took her a moment before she realised the group didn't know about her and stiles hooking up she had forgotten to mention that tiny detail.

there was a silence, Lydia glanced around the room she could feel them all staring at her."Hey are you guys together."Scott exclaimed he looked really happy that they were and he obviously thought that stiles was very lucky to finally get Lydia because she knew stiles had told him about his fifteen year plan to finally get Lydia to notice him so Lydia nodded and that was all the confirmation the group needed.

They all high fived stiles and Kira hugged Lydia - she felt happy that they knew -with all the commotion stiles and Lydia were able to slip away into his jeep. Stiles stopped and turned slowly, looking back over his shoulders at her- she walked toward him, and he watched her walk and thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life as his girlfriend.

When Lydia and stiles returned to the meeting they were dishevelled and the gang could guess how they had got that way but Lydia didn't have a care in the world except that the boy who would go out of his freaking mind if she died loved her back.


End file.
